


Preceive情愫 by yeaka(Translation in Chinese by HTTP)

by HailTheTranslationParty



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, yeaka, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailTheTranslationParty/pseuds/HailTheTranslationParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo discovers things, like Thranduil and Legolas not being quite what Thorin thinks.<br/>比尔博发现了一件事，那就是瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯的关系与索林所认为的不大相同。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preceive情愫 by yeaka(Translation in Chinese by HTTP)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perceive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563393) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> 在大众眼中，莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔的关系是拘谨而有分寸的，但每到白昼已尽，四下无人的时刻，他们则会向彼此显露深情。瑟兰迪尔私下里很宠爱他的儿子，而莱戈拉斯则乐于取悦他的父亲。不知从什么时候开始，他们的关系超出了亲情。有些东西他们在人前隐藏的非常好，却又在人后沉溺其间。我很乐于看到也许索林和他的追随者们看到了他们其中的一面（合理的父与子，国王与王子关系的一面），而比尔博，当他戴着他的魔戒在走廊里悄然穿行时，偶然撞见了他们的另一面。最终他以一种完全不同于索林和他的同伴们的方式来看待精灵王和王子的关系。  
> 声明：我不拥有霍比特人的任何人物，也承诺不以此牟利。

译者：嗷嗷嗷翻译组——栀子  
校对：嗷嗷嗷校对组——蟹蟹  
翻译时间：from 2016.03.30-2016.04.01

****////*****

 

陶瑞尔不在的时候，莱戈拉斯偶尔会来密林宫殿的石牢，似乎是帮她巡视监察区域。矮人们仍被关在他们的牢房里，毕竟比尔博还未找到将他们营救出来的方法。当莱戈拉斯走近时，比尔博靠坐在索林牢房的栅栏旁飞快地套上戒指，听着索林愤怒的咆哮渐渐变为痛苦的低语。索林的牢房在最后一间，而莱戈拉斯驻足于此，抿紧了嘴唇，视线接触到咆哮的孤山之王，眼神一瞬间变得冰冷——看上去精灵们对这位国王可没什么敬意。私下里，比尔博能够理解。这位威严英武的索林阁下也没回以精灵们任何尊敬。方才他还对比尔博讲述了瑟兰迪尔的卑劣品行，在矮人们看来，一切事迹从他那蜘蛛横行的领土再到对自己儿子吝惜言笑，都说明了这个。比尔博认识的这些有血缘关系的矮人们彼此都感情深厚，相亲相爱，他们看上去都为能讽刺并与这些讲精灵语的生物划清界限而感到十分自豪——毕竟当这两个种族与对方交谈，态度都只比鄙夷高了那么一点而已。

然而，比尔博对此却并不是那么确定。在过去的几天里他利用隐形戒指藏于精灵之间，度过了大量时间，无意中发现了一些他并未打算刻意去关注的事。他发现，精灵王瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯王子确实表现得十分拘谨而生疏枯燥，但有那么几次，比尔博看到了一丝不明的情愫在他们之间闪动，他觉得很可能还藏匿了更多。

他现在正悄悄地跟着莱戈拉斯。鉴于莱戈拉斯可以畅通无阻地前往精灵王国的任何地方，所以跟着他是最可能发现一些隐秘的出口的。虽然比尔博很喜欢和索林坐在一起——无论他们交流的主题是什么——但他知道目前首要的任务是想办法让他们逃出去。跟着莱戈拉斯看上去是个好时机，尽管今天他只是一路来到了酒窖。

比尔博差点没能在莱戈拉斯关上门之前溜进酒窖里，里面被昏暗的烛光笼罩，尚能模糊地听到河水从底下呼啸而过的声音。出乎比尔博的意料，往日里拥挤的房间现在除了国王外空无一人。他正从一个封装好的酒桶旁直起身来，手里松松拿着一个玻璃杯。他稍稍举起酒杯抵在唇边，注视着莱戈拉斯，后者的目光则扫过了成堆的酒桶和橡木板，他告诉精灵王子，“这儿只有我们俩。”

莱戈拉斯点点头表示知晓，随即向前几步靠近了他的父亲，留下比尔博一个人在门口。这个酒窖对于精灵来说有些低矮，四下散落着木条和石材，显得温暖而闲适随意。莱戈拉斯在他们的脚尖已然相触时才停下脚步，随后轻轻地把酒杯从瑟兰迪尔手中抽走，低声抱怨道，“Ada，你不该喝那么多酒。”

莱戈拉斯似乎打算将玻璃杯放置在一旁的桌面上，但是瑟兰迪尔立即握住了他的手腕，让它停留在他们之间。带着优雅而狡猾的笑容，瑟兰迪尔愉悦地说道：“我仍记得你有多么享受我玩世不恭的一面，我的小叶子。”

这亲昵的称呼吸引了比尔博的注意力。他一如既往地为窥探了他人的隐私而感到愧疚，但他克制不住地悄声靠近了他们，心中好奇不已：他的小叶子？这看上去可和索林对他们关系的描述不大相符啊。

“当我们俩单独在一起的时候，也许是。”片刻后，莱戈拉斯承认了。他默许了瑟兰迪尔拿回他的玻璃杯，虽然对方并未再啜饮一口。然后莱戈拉斯慎重地说，“但现在任何一只精灵都可能会走进来。”

“然后门被打开，我们会分开，就像我们一直以来那样。”瑟兰迪尔漫不经心地反驳。这让比尔博好奇地歪了歪头，心中疑惑——他曾经见过他们这样，有那么几次：他只看到了快速的转身，和匆忙的后退。莱戈拉斯深深的凝视并没有减褪，瑟兰迪尔叹了口气，把玻璃酒杯放在了莱戈拉斯之前想放的地方。然后他抬起那只原本拿着杯子的手抚上了莱戈拉斯的脸颊，莱戈拉斯大方地用脸颊贴近他的手掌，自己的手指则探向了父亲手掌的位置，握住了它。这触碰不只是慈爱：这是亲密的，温柔的，而且私人的。瑟兰迪尔喃喃低语着，“如果你不想，我会停下。”但莱戈拉斯的微笑鼓舞了他，瑟兰迪尔满怀憧憬补充道，“此外，希望我今晚赠予你礼物时仍保有自己的理智。”

“我的礼物？”莱戈拉斯重复道，他的眼里闪动着比尔博无法确定的情愫。比尔博不如莱戈拉斯明白的那样多。如果瑟兰迪尔会给予他的儿子礼物，他怎能表现得像别人眼中的那样冷酷？莱戈拉斯的表情说明了一切，他们彼此间总是这样亲密而体贴。

但瑟兰迪尔仅仅回答他，“这是个惊喜。”

“我会在你的卧室里得到它吗？”莱戈拉斯愉悦地问道，不知为何悄悄地靠近了些，尽管他们现在就已经是上身相触了——如果他们还想保持自己原本在众人眼里的印象，他们真的该分开了。比尔博不明白。就算是矮人们也不会站得这么近的，他确定这是一对父子，然而莱戈拉斯的声音里尽数是暧昧，瑟兰迪尔的眼神里则更甚。

瑟兰迪尔轻笑，“是的，但不是那个。”比尔博不知道他是不是该为此松口气。可瑟兰迪尔会想到那儿去真是太诡异了——如果他所暗示的和比尔博所想到的“那个”一样的话。

莱戈拉斯叹息着，“你要把我宠坏了，Ada。”

“这是你应得的，”瑟兰迪尔温柔地说，“你让你的父亲非常快活。”

莱戈拉斯的笑意加深了，清晰的爱意从他身上流露出来。这种爱，比尔博自己也曾真切的感受过，知道那难以抑制。而现在，明显能看出他们曾一直想要隐藏这份爱意。虽然，比尔博不确定为什么他们要隐藏它。但随后莱戈拉斯踮起了脚尖，比尔博便明白了一切。

莱戈拉斯将自己的唇压上了瑟兰迪尔的，瑟兰迪尔的手滑进莱戈拉斯的发间，拥住了他。一开始只是单纯的轻吻――但绝不是亲人之间的举动，然后瑟兰迪尔加深了它。他的胳膊环过莱戈拉斯腰间，倾斜了头，靠得更近。他们张开嘴唇，紧贴在一起，比尔博甚至可以看到他们热切的舌头在其间缠绕、吮吸。如此充满情欲的亲吻让比尔博捂上了眼睛，尽管他不忠的身体并不想让他这么做。每次他从他的指缝间偷偷向外看，都会看到他们仍在热烈地亲吻着对方，直到他终于听到莱戈拉斯愉快而深情的低喃，“你尝上去就像葡萄酒。”

令比尔博十分惊恐的是，瑟兰迪尔暧昧的低声问道，“你想尝尝我的其他部分吗？”

“现在已经很晚了，”莱戈拉斯笑了，听上去一点没被这个建议惹恼，“我们该去就寝了——不只是因为我想要得到我的礼物。”

瑟兰迪尔露齿一笑表示默许，然后倾身向前，鼻尖蹭了蹭莱戈拉斯的。这简直比比尔博所能想象的瑟兰迪尔要甜蜜太多了！莱戈拉斯的手指在瑟兰迪尔的指尖滑动，他们的手交握着垂在身侧，随后终于迟迟想起了那杯葡萄酒。

“也许我们应该在离开前把那只剩半桶的酒都倒光扔进河里，来掩饰我未经许可的罪行。”瑟兰迪尔慵懒地建议，显然是在开玩笑——鉴于他是国王而完全没什么需要掩饰的。莱戈拉斯微笑着在他父亲的鼻尖留下一吻，但没有回答。他只是牵着瑟兰迪尔向门口走去，瑟兰迪尔跟随着他。

比尔博在他们一步之遥看着他们擦身而过，注意到他们在离开酒窖前分开了他们交握的双手。比尔博已经看到了太多他本不该知道的了：因而他不会再跟着他们。

一开始，他考虑自己该回去找到索林，一定要告诉他，他们都错了。但随后，他意识到自己现在有权提条件来帮助矮人们了，但也许他最好应该先独自呆一会儿。鉴于精灵们惯常呈现给他的那些画面，他感到非常困惑，但这个真的完全出乎意料，而且要利用它，对于一个温和谦让的霍比特人来说也太过了。

离开之前，比尔博驻足回望着那扇门——瑟兰迪尔曾靠在那说起要把空桶扔进河里的恶作剧。比尔博坐在那里，思考着。总的来说，这个无意的玩笑话完全值得开动脑筋，而当他终于再次从地上一跃而起时，一切都变得明了了。

 

Fin

 

注*：随后比尔博帮助索林一行人从牢房里逃脱，通过被扔进地下河道的酒桶逃出了密林宫殿。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for yeaka's fascinating story<3  
> Hope you enjoy this fiction and our translation work~  
> 希望大家喜欢yeaka太太非常好看的作品<3~也希望大家喜欢我们的翻译，谢谢~


End file.
